30 vicios ilusorios de Sam Winchester
by Nessa j
Summary: Serie de fics sin relación entre sí de momentos de la vida de Sam Winchester. Contiene Het, Slash, Wincest.
1. castillo de arena

**Autora**: nessa j.

**Beta**: sirem (gracias :D)

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Sam Winchester

**#24** : _Castillo de Arena_

**Claim**: Sam y Dean Winchester (no Wincest) + peke!Winchesters

**Summary**: "Sam recuerda la única vez que fueron a la playa durante su infancia"

**Género**: Family, Angst

* * *

Sam recuerda la primera de las pocas veces que fueron a la playa durante su infancia. Tenía nueve años y se impresionó ante la magnificente inmensidad que se perdía por el horizonte. A su padre le había salido un caso en un pueblo costero del que no recuerda el nombre, y cuando estuvo resuelto, dejó que sus hijos visitaran la playa. Dean acompañó a Sam hasta la orilla. El sol los deslumbraba a ambos, entrecerraban los ojos y se hacían sombra con las manos.

—Sammy—, le dijo Dean, —quítate los zapatos y los calcetines, anda, que notarás qué fría está.

Sam apartó un momento la mirada del mar y regaló una sonrisa llena de ilusión, inocencia y hoyuelos a Dean. Se descalzó rápidamente, cogió la mano que Dean le ofrecía y se acercaron al agua.

Sam chilló:

—¡Está muy fría!

Dean rió.

—Claro, ¿no ves que aún no estamos en verano? —el hermano mayor se sentó en la arena—. ¿Quieres que hagamos un castillo?

Sam abrió los ojos y asintió.

Dean y él hicieron un castillo enorme, Sam aún lo recuerda. Tenía dos torres, con cinco ventanas cada una y un foso alrededor. Entre los dos lo llenaron de agua. Sentían la sal en la boca y en el pelo, y el rumor de las olas les acompañaba como música de fondo.

Parecía un castillo como los de verdad, impotente y indestructible, y ambos eran los reyes de allí.

—¡Dean, Sam! —su padre los llamó desde el Impala y les hizo una seña.

—Vamos, enano —Dean le limpió la arena enganchada a la ropa y le dijo que vigilara de no ensuciar el coche.

Mientras daban media vuelta con la mano de Dean sobre el hombre de Sam, éstes se giró para recordar para siempre su castillo de arena, delante del mar y cegado por el sol.

Ahora, con Dean en sus brazos muriéndose y lleno de sangre, siente como el castillo se desmorona, dejando atrás arena uniforme por culpa de una ola demasiado grande.

* * *

**N/A: **Traigo otra tabla xD

Es la **Tabla Ilusoria** de la comuLj **30vicios**. El personaje principal será Sam Winchester. Dentro de la tabla habrá tanto Wincest como no. Y puede ser pre-serie. Puede aparecer cualquier personaje de la serie.

Espero no dejarme nada más por decir... disfrutadla :)


	2. manos frías

**#3 . MANOS FRÍAS**

**Beta**: Sirem

**Pareja**: Sam/Jess

**Resumen**: "Jess sabe a café con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar..."

***

—Hola forastero.

Jess, de pie en la cocina, vestida con un pijama de los Pitugos demasiado corto para ser invierno, tiene una taza en las manos, sale humo de ella. Le mira mientras bebe, lleva los rizos rubios despeinados y Sam siente ganas de besarla. Se acerca y lo hace. Jess sabe a café con leche y dos cucharaditas de azúcar y se abrazan en medio del beso.

A Sam siempre le ha gustado besarla: tiene los labios gruesos y lo hace con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de romper a Sam aunque éste le saque una cabeza. Sus pestañas son preciosas y hacen aún más bonitos sus ojos. Cuando se separan sonríe y le pregunta "¿quieres?" indicándole el café.

Asiente y piensa en el día que le espera: tiene un examen de leyes a segunda hora. Lo que Sam no sabe es que, esa noche, Dean aparecerá y se lo llevará a buscar a su padre, y será la última mañana en la que beberá café de los labios de Jess.

Mientras le prepara el vaso de espaldas a él, Sam se acerca y la abraza por detrás. Mete sus manos por dentro de la camiseta azul y la acaricia. A Jess le recorre un escalofrío y girándose con una sonrisa mientras coge las manos de Sam murmura "tienes las manos frías" y le besa.

***


	3. resistiendo impulsos

**#24 . RESISTIENDO IMPULSOS**

**Beta**: Sirem

**Claim**: Dean/Sam

**Advertencias**: Wincest

***

Dean está estirado en la cama gruñendo e insultando al último demonio que han quemado. Están en un motel perdido de la carretera interestatal de alguna parte y la maldita bestia esa ha hecho varios cortes profundos en el pecho del mayor. Pero el más problemático es el que tiene en el muslo interno de su pierna derecha y Sam -sentado a su lado con algodones, agua oxigenada, aguja e hilo en sus piernas- está intentado quitar la sangre para después darle unos pocos puntos.

—Sam, me cago en la puta, me estás matando— Dean ladra como un perro demasiado enfadado y no quiere ni pensar que está con las piernas abiertas y sin pantalones con Sammy tocándole cerca de _allí._

Dean no para de quejarse y Sam tiene algunos problemas mientras le limpia porque no sólo está tocando cerca de _la zona de alto riego_, sino que encima _la_ tiene delante de sus ojos. Y Sam traga y quiere irse de allí corriendo porque se está ahogando.

Le está limpiando lo más cuidadosamente posible y a Dean le hace cosquillas y a veces el algodón es demasiado pequeño y Sam le toca directamente piel contra piel. El "me estás matando" toma diferentes significados y, cuando Dean siente el peligro, le empuja, haciéndole caer en el suelo. Y antes de que el menor le mire con el ceño fruncido y mala cara, se va corriendo al baño.

—¡Ya acabo yo!

***


	4. lazos rotos

**#10: LAZOS ROTOS**

**Beta**: Sirem (gracias, guapa :D)

**Claim**: Sam, Dean, John Winchester

**Género**: family, angst

* * *

Sam está gritando. Y vale que le haya oído mil veces gritar, vale que sea su hermano pequeño y, joder, _es Sammy_, pero ha dejado de ver al enano que era y parece incluso más alto de lo normal. Su padre y Sam están discutiendo como nunca antes lo habían hecho (y han tenido muchísimas discusiones desde el inicio de la adolescencia de Sam) y Dean tiene los ojos fijos puestos en su hermano.

A cada voz que John da Sammy le responde con otra más y gritando más alto, pero Sam no es como Dean y parece ser capaz de llegar a las manos.

Están rojos de rabia y parece que su padre se está quedando sin voz. Dean siente un nudo en el estómago.

—¡No puedo más, papá! —dice, y es la frase que más se ha repetido esa noche, pero Dean la podía oír desde hacía mucho tiempo, antes de que Sam la pronunciara en voz alta.

Dean sabe, sabe que a él Sam no le reprocha nada, que sigue siendo su hermano pequeño, Sam, Sammy, _suSammy_. Pero no puede evitar sentir como se parte por la mitad al ver a las personas que más quiere en el mundo pelearse como lo están haciendo ellos.

Tiene los oídos perforados por los gritos y los puños le duelen de tanto apretarlos. Como si fuera un huracán, Sam coge la bolsa con sus cosas, que ya tenía hecha antes de que volvieran John y Dean y, arrasando la habitación con toda su potencia, sale por la puerta sin mirar una vez atrás, sin mirar una vez más a Dean.

A Dean le gustaría correr detrás de él y gritarle "¿Se puede saber qué coño haces, capullo?", pero no lo hace y mira a su padre, de espaldas a él.

El cuarto se queda en un pesado silencio, se nota los músculos tensos. Traga y siente que está temblando, y se pregunta si Sam llevará suficiente dinero.

No sabe cuanto rato pasa hasta que ve que John se mueve.

—Coge tus cosas, Bobby me ha llamado, tenemos otro caso, nos vamos a Indiana.

Dean se traga su pesar y responde:

—Sí, señor.

* * *

_El próximo, un Wincest ^^_


	5. cuatro paredes

**#25: _Cuatro Paredes_**

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Dean/Sam

**Advertencias**: Wincest, Lemon, NC-17

***

Las paredes están sucias y llenas de algo negro a lo que Sam no puede poner nombre ahora mismo. La pequeña ventana de arriba está empañada y, entre las telarañas, se ven los árboles moverse con fuerza con el viento. Sam cierra los ojos y echa la cabeza para atrás, quedándose sin aire, respirando con fuerza.

Dean le aprieta con fuerza las caderas, siente cada uno de sus dedos en la piel, en la carne, marcando, aún más si cabe, a Sam como suyo. Dean gime ronco contra su oído "Sam, Sammy", a Sammy le quema todo el cuerpo. Una gota de sudor le baja por el hombro y Dean la recoge con la lengua.

El baño no son más que cuatro paredes, sucias, malolientes, pero la carretera es larga y a veces necesitan sentirse más para saber que están allí, juntos. Cuatro paredes también pueden ser fuertes, irrompibles, inmorales, pero Dean está allí, con él, y Sam no le dejará caer, no lo va a perder. Dean le toca rudamente y entra con fuerza gruñendo y jadeando, Sam siente el sabor metálico de la sangre y no se da cuenta de que se está mordiendo los labios evitando hacer ruido.

Cuatro paredes son como cuatro puntos cardinales y todo su mundo va a dar al mismo sitio, porque en su caso, todos los caminos van a parar a Dean. Donde hay mala comida a montones, armas, coches y chistes malos, orgasmos rápidos e intensos en un baño sucio junto a un surtidor de gasolina, unos "daría mi vida por ti" que al día siguiente niegan recordar. Coqueteos inconscientes y sonrisas de niño malo, cerveza y Metallica, AC/DC y Led Zeppelin, planes estúpidos y brillantes.

Su centro está en Dean y mientras grita su nombre, Dean le muerde la nuca y Sam se olvida de que no debe hacer ruido.

***


	6. ¿por qué no?

**#16: _¿Por qué no?_**

**Claim**: Sam/Dean Winchester

**Advertencias**: Wincest y lemon

**NC-17**

* * *

—Oh, vamos— su aliento es caliente, húmedo, y acaricia su oreja, provocándole escalofríos en el cuello y la nuca —, no me digas que nunca lo has pensado. — Sam tiene la boca seca, se moja los labios con la lengua y los pega aún más a su oreja— Tú y yo. Juntos. — Dean no puede respirar y siente que se ahoga. — _Follando_. — Y esa palabra es una aberración, ardiente y sucia, haciendo que la sangre de todo el cuerpo le hierva, jadea fuerte, y siente que el mundo se le cae encima. _Maldito bastardo_.

Intenta coger aire porque esto claramente _no _está bien, debe pararlo o... no sabe lo que es capaz de hacer. — No. — Tiene la espalda apoyada en su pecho y nota como poco a poco va pegándose _todo_ contra él. Ruega porque no le tiemble la voz. — No. Para. — No lo consigue.

— ¿Por qué no?

_Porque está mal, es sucio, pervertido, inmoral, insano, anormal. Porque somos hermanos, por dios, Sammy, detente. _

— ¿Por qué no, Dean? — Su asquerosa voz es gruesa, grave, totalmente ronca y Dean se encuentra temblando sin saber cómo decírselo. Tiene cosquillas en la oreja. Sus malditas manos han pasado de estar en su cintura a moverse por todo su cuerpo. Cuando llegan al pecho, una baja y la otra se queda allí, acariciando encima de la camiseta. La que baja es demasiado _peligrosa_ y Dean quiere pararla, jura que quiere, pero sus brazos no se mueven.

Dean traga y trata de pensar con la cabeza. — N-no.

Pero Sam sigue y ahora la mano está encima de su entrepierna y Dean odia los pantalones que lleva (aún) puestos. La mano aprieta con fuerza, suelta y acaricia, Dean gruñe y gime roncamente, echando su cabeza para atrás. Ambos respiran agitadamente, y a Dean se le abre el culo cuando siente la erección de Sammy rozarse contra él, _ohjodersammy_.

Pero Dean no puede más y siente que se rompe y su mano derecha se posa temblorosamente, casi con miedo, encima de la de Sam y la restriega contra su polla. Bruscamente, Sam aparta su mano, abre el botón y baja con fuerza los pantalones y los bóxers. Dean aúlla cuando siente la mano de su hermano recorrer toda su extensión.

La habitación se va estrechando, iluminada por la poca luz que se cuela por las ventanas de las farolas y la luna. Dean oye pitidos y su corazón bombea rápidamente (_bum-bum-bum_), el mundo se reduce considerablemente a la mano de Sam (arriba y abajo y arriba y abajo) y a la lengua que le está comiendo la oreja. Cuando su polla gotea pre-seminal, Sam pasea el pulgar por la punta y lo empapa todo. Contra su espalda, su hermano se restriega y gime levemente pero Dean sólo siente que le falta aire.

Cuando las manos de Sam le abandonan durante dos segundos, Dean casi le pregunta por qué coño para, pero oye como la cremallera de los pantalones de Sammy baja y al instante, Sam los toca a los dos a la vez. Dean se siente increíblemente duro y caliente, y se gira porque realmente, _realmente_, necesita tocar a Sam.

Sam se asusta cuando sin previo aviso, Dean se gira y gime roncamente cuando se tocan el uno al otro. Están ardiendo y cuando Dean apoya su frente contra la suya, Sam le besa y siente el sabor salado del sudor en sus labios. Sus manos se van acompasando, acelerando y parando al mismo tiempo. Con la mano que Sam tiene libre se apoya en la pared de detrás de Dean, Dean le coge de la nuca para profundizar y saborear cada rincón de la boca de Sam con su lengua. El ritmo se va volviendo frenético, y de repente explotan con fuerza el uno en las manos del otro, Sam grita "Dean" y Dean gruñe "Sam".

Dean se siente laxo y cuando caen encima de la cama (pequeña, la otra está llena de pistolas y papeles del caso), los fuelles chirrían. Notan el frío en la piel sudorosa y se cubren con las sábanas, Dean aún nota el semen de su hermano en la mano y antes de poder limpiarse, Sam ya le está quitando la camiseta. _Puto crío del demonio_.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado :)


	7. palabras prestadas

**_Palabras prestadas_**

**Claim**: Sam/Ruby, Sam/Dean, Dean/Sam, Wincest

**Advertencias**: NC-17.

*

—_¿Porque no es correcto, está mal y no deberíamos?_

Cuando Ruby se lo dijo, agachada delante de él, a menos de un centímetro de sus labios Sam retrocedió en el tiempo junto a Dean las noches en las que reinaban los besos a oscuras, debajo de sábanas enredadas, con ese calor que les hacía latir la sangre, esos "_Dean_" y "_Sammy" _en gemidos entrecortados.

Sam se vio a él y a Dean, una noche de verano llenos de alcohol con la vista nublada, una peli mala en blanco y negro en la tele y sin camisetas, después de toda una tarde cazando y sin un bar en el cual desahogarse, compartiendo sofá en el que prácticamente no cabían, brazos chocando y piernas encima de las otras, sudor salado y húmedo por todas partes. Cuando Sam sin querer tocó a Dean y lo sintió duro, y Dean gimió flojito, cerrando los ojos, Sam continuó acariciando allí, viendo como Dean se deshacía en sus brazos con la mirada oscura fija en él, pidiéndole más sin atreverse. Esa noche en la que su lenguaje fue, por primera vez, piel ardiente y lengüetazos, muriéndose el uno en el otro. Cuando al día siguiente, Dean no quiso hablar sobre lo que habían hecho e intentó evitarlo, hasta que explotó con frases que hacía tiempo que habían dejado de tener sentido para ellos porque se quedaban cortas (¡_Está mal, Sammy, somos hermanos_!) porque lo que sentían superaba todo lo demás.

Cuando Sam besó a Ruby se vio a si mismo atrapando a Dean por las muñecas y subiéndolas para que no se escapara mientras se restregaba contra él con fuerza, borrachos de ganas de fundirse el uno en el otro. Dean sin poder articular palabra, jadeante, piel contra piel, sangre de la misma sangre, intentando decirle que no deberían estar haciendo lo que hacen.

Cuando Ruby se montó encima de Sam, Sam se vio a sí mismo atrapado por su hermano, Dean empotrándole de cara contra una pared y cogiéndole con fuerza de las caderas, bajándole los pantalones bruscamente y enterrándose tan dentro suyo que Sam sintió que se rompía, queriendo quedarse así para siempre y que Dean no saliera jamás de dentro de él.

Cuando Sam está con Ruby se acuerda de su hermano, muriendo de ganas de estar con él y olvidar todo el sufrimiento de estar separados.

*


	8. cuando todo falla

**_Cuando todo falla_**

**Claim**: Sam, Ruby & Dean

*

Cuando Dean murió, Sam se sintió perdido. Su hermano, su compañero, su hogar, su vida, su _todo_, se había caído al infierno, todo junto y a la vez. Como si de golpe hubiera perdido alguna extremidad o un órgano importante, las piernas, los brazos, el _corazón_. Sam buscó por todo el país, miró por debajo de las piedras intentado encontrar una solución, cualquier cosa, para poder recuperar a su hermano. Estaba desesperado, sin más opción que seguir adelante con la única meta que tenía, volver a ver a Dean con vida, sacarlo del infierno en el que se había metido por su culpa. _Por su culpa_. Porque no había sido lo suficientemente buen hermano como Dean lo fue con él.

No dormía por las noches, cazaba cualquier cosa que tuviera por delante, sobrevivía a base de alcohol. Torturó demonios y quiso hacer pactos aunque tuviera que vender su alma o algo peor, se encerró en sí mismo, no dejando entrar a nadie en su lucha. Sam intentó abrir el infierno, desencadenar el Apocalipsis solo para poder sacarlo. _Me da igual_, se decía, _tengo que recuperarlo_.

Y entonces apareció Ruby que le salvó la vida. Cambiada desde la última vez que la vio morir, en esa casa, al lado de Dean. _Dean._ No puede recordarlo sin sentir un dolor profundo en el pecho.

—_Matemos a la zorra que mató a tu hermano, Sam._ – le dijo Ruby. Y Sam cambió su objetivo, de Dean a Lilith. Para así hacer venganza. Pero tenía que desarrollar sus poderes, aunque eso fuera ir en contra del último deseo de Dean. Pero Ruby se comportó justo como Sam necesitaba. Le dijo lo que Dean le habría dicho de estar allí. Ruby se volvió Dean y Sam recuperó algo del antiguo Sam que fue alguna vez.

Y ahora que Dean ha vuelto Sam no sabe qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Sabe que no puede decirle lo que está haciendo pero le duele esconderle cosas a su hermano. Tiene miedo de que si él sabe la verdad dejará de quererle y de ser su hermano para volverse en su contra.

Así que se ve a escondidas con Ruby mintiéndole a Dean y tranformándose, sin darse cuenta, en lo que siempre a odiado.

*


	9. nunca lo olvidaría

**#18: _Nunca lo olvidaría_**

**Claim**: Sam, Dean Winchester

**Género**: humor, I guess x)

**Rating**: NC-17

* * *

Las pieles estaban sudorosas, se acariciaban el uno al otro con necesidad, como si el hecho de separarse un centímetro fuera un dolor físico. Los músculos de ambos, fuertes y marcados, se movían siguiendo el ritmo irregular de sus cuerpos. Se robaban besos con pasión, fundiéndose en ganas. Se movían con fuerza uno encima del otro, el más alto lo penetraba con suavidad, ambos siseaban y jadeaban sonoramente, gimiendo sus nombres con gran placer.

La habitación estaba algo oscura, pero Sam sólo tenía ojos para lo que veía enfrente de él, la televisión con el volumen al máximo emitiendo la película.

Se masturbaba con fuerza, intentando seguir el ritmo de los dos hombres. Arriba y abajo, moviendo el pulgar suavemente cuando éste llegaba a la punta, acunándose con la otra mano los testículos, sin más ropa que unos calcetines.

Sentía el pelo sudoroso pegado a su frente, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se obligaba a abrirlos para poder seguir _mirando. _En su cara se veía un gesto de profunda concentración, como si le doliera un poco lo que estaba haciendo.

Su respiración y gemidos fueron elevándose cada vez más, subiendo el ritmo igual que sus manos, a punto de llegar al final y sintiendo el orgasmo acercarse.

Un gemido gutural afloró de su garganta al correrse cuando abrieron la puerta de golpe.

Sam estuvo a punto de perder a su hermano por suicidio ese día. Pero nunca más se olvidó de cerrar la puerta con llave.

* * *

**N/A:** Por supuesto, eso del suicidio es una exageración. Era para remarcar la impresión de Dean y como creo que "canonmente" (aunque no exista esa palabra) habría actuado :)


	10. perdón

**#5: _Perdón_**

**Claim**: Sam, John, Dean Winchester

**Notas**: ubicado en el capítulo 1x16 (_Shadow_)

* * *

Después de un año buscándolo, por fin van a encontrarse con John. Todo un año detrás de cualquier pista que pudiera dejar, intentando seguir sus pasos para dar con él. Y ahora, ante el peligro del demonio, Sam y su padre se reencontrarán después de tantos años.

Cuando están los tres en la habitación, Dean corre hacia John y lo abraza. Sam en cambio, se queda quieto, esperando, sin saber si tiene derecho después de lo que hizo. John lo mira y se acerca contento de verle, Sam respira profundamente y parece que se haya quitado un gran peso de los hombros.

Ahora deben trabajar los tres juntos, unirse y combatir al demonio. Juntos para no separarse jamás. Juntos como una familia que (a duras penas) se mantiene en pie.


	11. antes el amanecer

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Sam & Dean (no wincest)

**Tabla**: Ilusoria

**Prompt**: #22: _Antes del amanecer_

**Notas**: ubicado a principios de la 4ª temporada (con sus spoilers).

* * *

Cuando Dean murió, Sam se sintió perdido. No veía futuro posible, todo su mundo había desaparecido, acabado, _muerto_, junto a Dean. Durante esos meses, Sam se despertaba asustado y sudado a media noche, oía a Dean llamarle en sueños desde el infierno. Y cada mañana, sin falta, miraba a la cama de al lado, esperando encontrar a Dean durmiendo; aún podía sentir su olor.

Ahora que Dean vuelve a estar aquí, Sam se suele despertar poco antes del amanecer para verlo descansando a su lado. Mira a Dean mientras la luz le va iluminando, ese rayo que se cuela por en medio de las persianas y apunta hacia él en una flecha dorada. Sam le mira, maravillado por la calma que muestra su cara cuando está dormido. Parece vulnerable y es en esos momentos cuando Sam se aguanta las ganas de levantarse y meterse en la cama de su hermano para abrazarlo y no dejar que nadie más se lo vuelva a llevar.

Sam se levanta pero no se estira junto a Dean, sino que le tapa con las sábanas medio caídas, a esas horas de la mañana refresca y Dean ha estado destapándose durante la noche. Cuando Sam vuelve a estirarse en su cama intenta hacer el mínimo ruido posible, se queda escuchando la respiración pausada de Dean hasta que se le vuelven a cerrar los ojos.

El día empieza cuando Dean despierta, con los ojos dormidos y la cara redonda y todo pecas, pareciendo más joven. Horas después es cuando Dean lo saca de la cama a trompicones, dándole los buenos días con un "_levanta de la cama, bella durmiente_".

*


	12. frente al espejo

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Sam Winchester

**Tabla**: Ilusoria

**Prompt**: #14: _Frente al espejo_

**Género**: Angst

**Notas**: ubicado en la 3ª temporada

* * *

Los árboles negros le persiguen, mire donde mire no hay más que vegetación. La oscuridad se impone, sólo unos pocos rallos de luna pueden atravesar las altas ramas, las sombras le hablan y confunden su presencia. Hay una neblina espesa que lo cubre todo, dándole un toque más fantasmagórico de lo deseado. No se oye nada y cualquier ruido del más pequeño insecto es capaz de disparar los latidos de su corazón. Desearía gritar, pero teme haberse quedado sin voz. Cincuenta pasos hacia adelante son como dos hacia atrás, no varia nada; "_corre_", se grita a sí mismo, el camino se hace interminable y se le está congelando la garganta seca. Oye su nombre a lo lejos, cuando quiere ir hacia la voz duda si lo que ha oído no serán sus latidos desbocados. El bosque huele a noche, maldad y miedo. Tropieza con algo, una piedra, una rama, no importa, sigue adelante. Siente algo detrás suyo y huye, huye hacia delante con los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Una piedra se interpone en su camino y le hace caer, siente escozor en las manos y en las rodillas. Cuando intenta levantarse ve una mano ofreciendo ayuda, la coge y se ve a si mismo, ojos amarillos y sonrisa despiadada. Antes de poder gritar, ve como su otro yo saca un cuchillo, le coge del hombro para impedir que se mueva y se lo clava en el estómago, matándolo.

—¿Sammy?

Despierta de golpe, con la sensación de caída en el estómago. Sudado y con lágrimas por toda la cara, tiene un nudo enorme en la garganta. Dean le mira preocupado y temeroso.

—¿Estás bien?

No responde y nota como su hermano lo envuelve entre sus brazos.

*


	13. media noche

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Dean/Sam – **Wincest**

**Tabla**: Ilusoria

**Prompt**: #15: _Media Noche_

**Notas**: ubicado en el capítulo 2x11 [Playthings].

**Advertencias**: NC-17

* * *

Las sábanas arrugadas huelen a limpio, es el sitio más decente en el que han dormido en meses. Sam se entierra en la cama por la falta de muelles, Dean se entierra en él besando y lamiendo la línia de su espalda, prestando especial atención a las cicatrices que encuentra a su paso. Dean sale y entra de su culo mientras emite gemidos guturales ("_SamSammy DIOS_"), Sam, con sus dientes mordiendo la almohada gruñe y jadea fuertemente cada vez que su hermano toca su próstata ("_Dean más más fuerte dame Dean más Dean"_). Dean lo tiene cogido por las muñecas, impidiendo que pueda tocarse, Sammy no se decide entre sacar culo para poder sentir _más__Dean_ o frotarse contra el colchón y aliviar un poco su tensión. Dean pasea las palmas de su mano por los brazos, acariciando sus hombros y bajando hasta meterse entre el cuerpo de Sam y la cama y así poder masturbarle. Gimiendo roncamente, Sam aúlla _Dean_ cuando su mirada se desenfoca y lo ve todo blanco, oyendo a lo lejos las campanadas del reloj de péndulo anunciando media noche.

*


	14. una vez más

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Dean/Sam – **Wincest**

**Tabla**: Ilusoria

**Prompt**: #30: _Una vez más_

**Rating**: PG-13

* * *

Vuelven de una cacería. Llevan casi dos días sin dormir, en esa casa maldita a merced de un puto espíritu excesivamente creativo a la hora de matar. Han estado a punto de morir y, aun y estar a millas de la casa esa (ahora ya limpia), siguen con los nervios a flor de piel, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, exaltados y, también, terriblemente excitados. Entran en la habitación del motel y Dean siente cómo le vibra la polla. Se queda de pie en medio del cuarto, con la ropa rota llena de sangre y barro. Sam cierra la puerta con llave y se gira. Se quedan mirando mientras Sam se acerca y se queda quieto a pocos centímetros de Dean, las erecciones claramente visibles a través de los pantalones de ambos. Dean empuja a Sam contra la pared dejándolo sin aire. Le abre las piernas con la rodilla mientras le estampa su boca en sus labios. El beso se vuelve furioso mientras se restregan el uno contra el otro, como animales rabiosos en busca de fricción. Las manos están por todas partes y, mientras Dean le muerde el cuello a Sam dejándole marca y le abre la cremallera de los pantalones evita pensar en lo que están haciendo, repitiendo en su mente como si fuera un mantra "_Una vez más, sólo una vez más y ya no te toco más, Sam_".

* * *


	15. a su lado

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**:Sam & Dean (no wincest)

**Tabla**: Ilusoria

**Prompt**: #20: _A su lado_

_*_

Dean sigue a su lado. Aún y haberlo abandonado, Dean le ha ido a buscar. Cuando todo se le ha ido de las manos, cuando sus ganas de venganza contra Lilith han superado al pequeño Sammy que todavía lleva dentro (en algún lugar, en el fondo de sí mismo), Dean le ha venido a por él, pasándose por el forro los ángeles, rescatando a su hermano de sí mismo.

Sam se coge a él mientras ve la luz que anuncia la llegada de Lucifer brillar en el suelo del convento, en la sangre de Lilith, ahora ya muerta.

-Ya viene.

Está asustado, pero también está seguro de poder ganar a Lucifer, a los demonios y a los ángeles, si hace falta. Porque Dean está a su lado, Dean le ha aceptado. Dean todavía _le quiere_.


	16. bienvenida

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: **Wincest**

**Tabla**: Ilusoria

**Prompt**: #8: _Bienvenida_

**Rating**: PG-13 por advertencias

**Advertencias**: incesto

* * *

En realidad, cuando llegó acompañado de Bobby hasta el hotel donde su hermano estaba, Dean no había pensado en qué tipo de bienvenida podía esperar. Quizá Sammy no lo esperaría con los brazos abiertos e intentaría dispararle, exorcizarle o algo por el estilo (como Bobby, su cuchillo y su agua bendita le habían saludado), pero quizás (sólo quizás) Dean se esperaba algo más.

No había pensado mucho en ello, tampoco. Las últimas horas, desde que Bobby y él se habían puesto en marcha para dar con Sam, sí, pero ¿antes? no. Ya tenía bastante con salir de su maldita propia tumba con un cuerpo que no había usado en meses (meses, colega) y que, además, estaba _muerto_, había tenido bastante con cristales que estallaban por pitidos exageradamente altos y el haber tenido que convencer a Bobby de que no era ningún demonio hijo de puta.

Pero, haber, algo más sí que esperaba. No mucho (joder, estaban delante de Bobby), pero esa noche podrían haberla pasado (_más)_ juntos.

Había estado muerto, pero, coño, Dean se _moría _de ganas por tocar a Sam. Pero Sam pareció estar pensando en otras cosas. Así que esa noche no hubo besos ni caricias, sólo un abrazo que a Dean le supo a poco.

Pero tal vez debería hacer como Sammy y fijarse en la investigación.

Por ahora, lo que debían hacer era concentrarse en encontrar quién le había sacado del Infiero y quién era el autor de esa mano grabada en fuego de su hombro.

Más tarde ya estaría con Sammy.


End file.
